


Webcams And Dildos

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Drugged Bruce Wayne, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: A get rich quick scheme by the Joker that involves Bruce Wayne being violated.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Series 500 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 97





	Webcams And Dildos

The human asshole can stretch up to seven inches. If done properly with lube and stretching it can take almost everything. That comes with manageable pain the bigger the insertion is. Not good enough prep can cause burning sensation and tearing which can lead to infection. Bruce's hole is on fire because he's not been stretched. It was pushed in with a thin coating of lube and force. The pain causes deep cramps inside of him that make him involuntarily clench which causes even more pain. Bruce struggles not to cry out so as not to give the Joker the satisfaction, but he can’t help but to groan and attempt to wiggle away from the pain. He can’t move that much and his head is still foggy from being drugged. Joker laughs and pats his ass in mockery of a calming presence. He steps away from Bruce going to adjust the camera he has pointed at him on a tripod. On it the image of Bruce being assaulted is being captured. Already the Joker’s mind is whizzing and whirling working overtime with all the possibilities: Scarecrow liked this kind of thing so he could extort him for a fortune before sending him the wrong video. Penguin, the weird little bird, would love some blackmail against Gotham’s most annoying playboy. Besides those two small time payouts there were dozens of people outside of Gotham who dwelled in the darker parts of the web who would be interested in a real snuff-esque film. 

  
  



End file.
